Against Better Judgment
by JustKaro43
Summary: Sometimes the choices we make in life are created only by the bliss we feel, allowing devastating effects to unfold; effects that no one could've prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

_By time I'd be done explaining my new story, this Author's Note would be longer than this first chapter! I'll answer any questions you have, just remember to send them through a PM. We'll see how far this goes, hopefully it'll make it all the way through. Lets go in-depth, shall we?_

_Disclaimer: There are going to be a lot of OCs in here, and I own them all. They are about as important to me as breathing, so please don't take them. I also own this plot, which took an awful long time to work out the details. Other than that, enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER ONE**

South Carolina, Fall, 1948

He'd been able to concentrate all day at work, _that _had been quite the accomplishment. From the second he woke up that morning, there had been only one thing on his mind and now he was just seconds away from the very moment he'd waited so long for.

Although he was dedicated to work, there was someone else in his life that would always be more important.

Her name was Joanna, a beautiful dark purple car with black fenders. They had been together barely a month, but to Dave it had been nothing short of heaven on earth. Ever since the day she'd moved into his apartment with him, he felt so sure about their relationship. It had proved to be the best decision he made in his life, for she certainly was the woman of his dreams.

The hot heat of the day had disappeared along with the setting sun. Its last few rays were just now below the distant horizon, settling at the bottom as it gave off a gentle warm glow in the west. Darkness was beginning to fall upon the small town, and Dave watched as the streetlights flickered on around him. The road he drove upon was completely lit, though for added caution he used his headlights as well.

The closer he got to home the more scared he became. He'd convinced himself to stay calm the whole day, but now it was obvious there was no way he could've prepared himself for this. The reality of the situation sank in heavily as he rounded the final corner of his neighborhood and saw his house.

Pulling into the driveway, he shut off his headlights with an added sigh. Hesitantly, the maroon car drove up to the front door. The ring of keys shook nervously in his tire and he scolded himself as he fought to keep them steady. Finally able to control his nerves, he unlocked the door and proceeded to drive inside.

The room was dimly lit by a single lamp in the corner, its golden light revealed the many boxes that were yet to be unpacked. Dozens of cardboard boxes sat piled along the walls of the tiny living room, making it appear even smaller than it really was.

It was a soothing voice coming from the hallway that caught his attention. "Is that my hard working businessman?"

Dave watched as Joanna parked herself in the doorway, her warm and tender smile never failed to make him melt. He tried to return the smile but it didn't form so gracefully. It quivered as his stressful feelings once again resurfaced. He quickly turned around to shut the front door in an attempt to hide himself.

Just as the door was clicked shut, he could feel her presence behind him. He suddenly became uneasy and turned around to greet her, only to be instantly met with the sweet kiss she had waiting for him every evening. He chuckled shyly as he watched her back away slightly, staring into her pretty eyes that kept reminding him how lucky he was to have her by his side each night.

Smirking at his reaction, she turned to drive into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" She called back to him as she disappeared into the other room.

Dave breathed a sigh of relief before answering. "No, no thank you," He told her, listening to the running of the sink. For a moment longer, he sat by the front door while he thought about how he should do this. There were so many ways for this to happen, both good and bad. Those outcomes worried him more than anything. What if it went horribly wrong?

He quickly took his gaze off the ground as she returned to the living room. "So, how was your day?" She asked, parking by the lamp. She patted the hardwood floor beside her with a tire. "Come over here and sit next to me; tell all about it..."

A slight bit of his confidence returned as he moved into first gear and made his way across the room. He backed up next to her, turning off his engine and settling his frame beside his girlfriend. There was much to tell but not anything he could say without difficulty. "I managed to get four projects done today, there's a good chance I could get a promotion very soon."

Joanna smiled brightly while she gazed sideways at him. "Well that's great, honey! You've been working real hard lately, I just know things'll go the way you planned!" As she snuggled lovingly against his fender, she couldn't help but notice how tense he was.

Dave accepted her gesture with gratitude, she had always been a loyal supporter of him. He was thankful for her true and heartfelt caring nature, though she'd never really know that the feelings he felt for her in return were deeper than she could ever imagine.

The world around him slipped into a peaceful state of relaxation the more he sat there by her side. His movements felt restricted, something he couldn't bring himself to fight against. The air around him was still and his thoughts were somewhat hazy. It was like a dream, a dream in which he found reality completely fault free.

During the silence that fell between them, it was Joanna who finally broke the content atmosphere and brought Dave out of his feeling of security. His panic returned as she moved off his fender and started to drive towards the record player. All at once life switched into fast forward.

"How about some music for--"

In the spur of the moment, he caught her front fender. "Joanna?" When she turned to face him he withdrew his tire. He was just as shocked at his actions as she was. "Wait," He stated firmly, seeing her puzzled expression. "There's-- there's something I have to say. Something I've gotta do..."

She turned serious, becoming increasingly worried while she watched him fumble with his thoughts. She knew there must've been an awful lot on his mind, she'd never seen him so stressed before. "What is it?"

Dave sighed roughly, staring down at his hood for a while before looking back into her eyes. With difficulty, he began to speak. "I think you can agree, that things are going pretty well between us," He stated, gaining a nod from her in return. He continued soon after receiving her approval. "And I know that we've only just begun to date, but I _really _feel that there's a strong connection here..."

Again, Joanna nodded in agreement. She swallowed hard as she watched the car position himself to face her directly.

He raised up on his back axle and dipped his grille low. "Joanna," He started, slowly pulling out an item from under his front fender. He heard her gasp as he revealed the full figure of a gold rim band. "Will you marry me?" For the second time, he was able to look back into her eyes. Hope was the only expression he wore. "I mean, I know we don't have much money right now, but what do you say?"

The pause that followed after his words was killing him, even worse he couldn't read her expression. Everything else seemed to fade away as he looked deeply into her eyes. Breath held, he waited for her to answer.

Joanna stared numbly at him, she hadn't expected his proposal. The only thing that ran through her mind in that instant was, _what if_? She'd felt good about everything so far, it all seemed incredibly perfect, though now the fate of their relationship was in her tires. Her future sat helpless and vulnerable in front of her.

Tears gathered at her eyes as she lunged forward to kiss him fully on the lips.

Dave, astonished, continued to sit there still as stone. After she broke the kiss it was her squeal of joy that had him choking on the bliss that began to fill the room around them, creating a moment in time that would forever be etched in their memory. "I take that as a yes?" He asked.

"Of course!" Joanna shouted, breathless. She drove forward once more, kissing him repeatedly until he was laughing at the situation. What ever came their way, she was ready for it. Her love for him was pure and true. There was another squeal of happiness from her as she felt him pull her closer, embracing her with a kiss of his own.

Out of all the thoughts running through their minds, only one stood by itself. Life was about to become incredible...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Just to let everyone know ahead of time, I'm an author who loves to insert underlying meanings and foreshadowing. And so marks the beginning of a really long story..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, the next chapter! For those of you who are still reading my new story I'd like to say thank you for your patience. I realized, during the time I was writing this, that there is no way you can manage writing four different things at once..._

_Disclaimer: I own all of the OCs as well as this plot. Other than that, enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER TWO**

A lone bird chirped happily outside the window as the sun rose steadily in the east above the ocean. It was going to be a clear sky today from what Dave could see through the small bedroom window. He had woken with the sun, enjoying the beautiful morning. Both Joanna and him sat next to each other in the shadows that still remained in the room.

From the moment he woke up he'd been watching his future wife sleep beside him. Having her lean against his body as she slept was a comfort that wouldn't dull. Never had he felt more content or so assured in his life, the proposal to her last night had gone better than expected. Now he could admire moments like this for as long as they were together.

As he sat there in the silence, Dave let his thoughts wander back to the events of the evening before; it had been exciting. The two had talked for hours, staying up late discussing their wedding plans. The maroon car sighed quietly, he felt bad for having to tell her what they could afford and what they couldn't. It pained him even though he knew she was happy regardless.

In his opinion she deserved the world. But as of right now he was no where near close to being able to buy _that _for her. He stifled a chuckle at the thought, careful not to wake her. Success was a talent he seemed to achieve easily though money was still tight.

He lost his smile as his attention was brought to a beam of light laying on the floor underneath the windowsill to the right of the room. As the sun rose over the neighboring houses the rays continued to grow across the hardwood floor, moving closer to the pair. Dave sat impatiently, already knowing where the golden rays would reach. Now he wished he had closed the curtains before bed.

The light slowly crept over to her form, warming her tire at the initial contact. It made its way up to her fender, reflecting off her chrome trimming and reaching the side of her hood. Dave would've moved from the place he was and tried to prevent the beams from getting to her eyes though he didn't want to disturb her.

The rays shone on Joanna's windshield, and like expected her frame shifted slightly away from the bright light in an attempt to escape. The maroon car watched her wince in protest to the constant glare before she finally woke up. For a moment she fluttered her eyes, blinking away the confusion before meeting those of Dave's.

She smiled warmly as she stretched her chassis, nuzzling his fender briefly and shutting her eyes again. "Good morning," She said softly, looking over at him. She was still on the verge of becoming fully awake. It was only a matter of minutes before her remarkably mature attitude and witty remarks came to life. "What time is it?"

Dave sank lower on his shocks in relaxation. He didn't want to leave her side. If he could, he'd stay there with her forever and forget that work ever existed. "Almost time for me to leave," He told her sadly. "How'd you sleep?"

Joanna ignored his question and replaced it with one of her own. "Why didn't you wake me earlier? We could've spent more time together before you had to go..."

Dave smiled in response, it was times like these he wondered whether or not there was actually competition between them in how much one could care for the other. "Honey, go back to sleep. You shouldn't be up this early..." He said, reluctantly getting to his tires and starting his engine. He slowly drove away, driving towards the bedroom door. "When I come out of the shower I better hear you snoring..."

Joanna scoffed. "Hey! I do _not _snore!"

He snickered at her protest, it wasn't true though it was fun to get a rise out of her. He opened the door and proceeded to drive through, choosing to remain silent just to get under her paint about it. Already he was enjoying these small, pointless arguments.

Joanna sat there in the silence that followed Dave's absence. The sun had completely filled the room, complimenting the soft tan walls that she and him had painted after she moved in. She smirked, remembering how he had admitted that he was wrong about the coloring he had picked out. Since then various pictures of shells and palm trees had been added to flow with the neighboring beach.

The silence was suddenly taken away as she heard the shower start. It was then that she decided that she would follow her original plans to make him a pot of coffee instead of his recommendation to go back to sleep. She, too, started her engine and drove down the short hallway, coming into the brightly lit living room and moving past all the boxes that still needed to be unpacked before gliding into the kitchen.

She visited a few cabinets before moving over to the sink. As she prepared to start the coffee, last night slipped back into her mind; it still hadn't hit her that she was getting married. She grinned while she absently filled the pot with water from the faucet, remembering that they both agreed to have the wedding right away. The whole idea was just so exhilarating to her.

Joanna drove out of the kitchen and towards the front door, opening it and driving outside to retrieve the newspaper. She smiled, taking a moment to admire the sweet sounds of the calm morning. Faintly, she could smell the distant ocean.

When she returned inside she noticed that the shower had been turned off and took note to check on the coffee's progress. She didn't want him to be late for work but coffee in the morning was an essential to him, just like her goodbye kisses. Closing the door, she went back into the kitchen. The coffee was almost done, surprisingly. She reached for a mug in the cabinet, finding his and--

She gasped, feeling a gentle kiss placed by the corner of her rear fender before she could sense his presence. She spun around, only to be met with another unsuspecting kiss of his. Pulling away, she noticed the devilish little grin he wore.

"Now what did I tell you about going back to bed?" He asked. "I know we spend a lot of time in there but sleep is just as important..."

Joanna didn't bother to hide her blush in response to his innuendo. "I was just trying to help you get ready," She told him, turning around to pour coffee into the mug. "I don't want you getting into trouble at the company for being late." The coffee's strong aroma filled the room around them quickly, giving Dave yet another wake up as she gave the mug to him.

"Jo, if I'm late it's my fault," Dave explained, taking a sip. He sat back on his frame as she cleaned. "Then again, your beauty had me so mesmerized I couldn't move. So actually, I _can _put the blame on you..." Her small laugh had him smiling as he brought the mug to his grille once more.

She turned around to face him after clearing away what was left on the counter. "Do you want me to come visit you on your break at noon?"

"That'd be great but I don't think Mr. Williams would approve very much," The maroon car started, sighing. "Our tight schedules have him quite edgy at times and it's best not to make him angry..."

Joanna nodded, understanding. She grabbed the newspaper and held it in front of him. "Just thought I'd ask," She said, watching him take it from her. Together, they drove to the front door and turned to face each other. "I love you," She told him, opening the door for him.

Dave took her front tires in his and gave her a kiss. "I love you more," He told her. He dreaded going to the office but at least now he had something to look forward to afterwards. He tucked the newspaper under his fender and drove out onto the porch. "I'll see you after work," He added as he pulled away.

"Have a great day!" Joanna called out to him. After watching him drive down the street and disappear around the corner she shut the door. Turning around she looked the many boxes up and down with a somewhat disgusted look; there was a lot that needed to be done. The more she stared at the demanding chore and their ugly brown appearance the more she wanted to dismiss the whole idea.

"It needs to be done," She mumbled to herself, procrastinating all day again like yesterday wasn't an option. She sighed and went back into the kitchen, going to get a cup of coffee as well...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The constant ringing of the phones and the many conversations were beginning to become overwhelming for Dave, he couldn't concentrate on the papers he knew had to be done by the end of the day. He forced himself to zone their chatter out of his mind and resumed working.

The cubical he worked in was an incredibly confined space. The walls around him were a light, boring shade of grey that buried any hope or cheerfulness a co-worker might bring. But that didn't phase him much, he was just happy to have his job here at the company; especially on the top floor. His lucky break came when he discovered a flaw in their system and saved the boss man thousands of dollars.

Before the maroon car could even finish the sentence he was writing he was interrupted the by the outbreak of loud laughter just outside of his work station. He slammed his pen down and poked his grille outside the cubical. "Hey, shut up!" He yelled, grabbing the attention of the gathered group immediately. "Some cars around here wanna keep their job!"

Dave returned to his papers and tried to focus, though was soon distracted by something other than the commotion around him. The only thing that stood out from everything else on his desk, besides the stacks of folders and piles of work, was his picture of Joanna.

It was a framed photo that sat near his fender and every once in a while, when work was slow, he'd sit and gaze at it. Before he could tear his eyes away from the picture he found himself lost in thought and for once he wasn't fighting it. The events of his time with her earlier that morning soon replaced his ability to continue working. A mixture of excitement and nervousness jolted his senses upon remember his proposal.

"Dave!" A loud, commanding voice called out. For a moment it silenced the busy bustling around the office.

The maroon car almost instantly kicked himself into first gear and rushed out of his cubical, driving down the narrow hallway as quickly as he could while dodging and avoiding the cars around him. He came to a sudden halt at a doorway and took a deep breath, turning to look inside. "Yes, Mr. Williams?"

The silver and black car behind the desk didn't bother to look up from the paperwork he was doing, refusing to greet his employee. "Come get these files, they're for you and I also need them done before you go home tonight..."

Dave nodded even though he knew Williams hadn't noticed and confidently drove forward into the large, spacious room. His boss had his good days and his bad; today was one of his worst. He didn't let the car's irritated attitude intimidate him, not daring to show that he was already frustrated. Instead he retrieved the folders and turned around to exit without a word.

"Don't forget to attend today's meeting. You've got ten minutes to be there and I wouldn't be late," Williams warned, still not looking up to regard the presence of the other car in the room with him.

Dave paused momentarily before leaving, wondering whether or not he'd heard his boss correctly. However he didn't question his statement, this was the first meeting he was invited to. "Yes, sir," He told him as he drove out the doorway, taking a left back down the hallway. He sighed once he was clear of the danger, readjusting the folders that were tucked away under his fender.

He quietly made his way across the top floor of the company towards the conference room, coming to a full stop when it was finally in his view. The room was built of clear glass walls, a sectioned off area near the windows that would allow certain cars to talk without the added annoyance of the others. From what he could see the room was already filled, he'd have to squeeze in there and find a parking spot.

The maroon car proceeded to drive in, gaining a few stares in return; they weren't used to seeing him around here. Dave ignored the looks and drove around the long, large oak desk in the middle of the room. He found a place near the end and quickly took it. It didn't take long for everyone to continue their conversations and neatly collect the work they had brought with them.

Dave took this time to observe just who exactly he would be associating with this morning. Each of them were special employees with separate importance that made them valuable here at the company. Once every two weeks these particular cars would gather to a meeting and discuss future business plans.

They were workers of different shapes and sizes, coupes and sedans, each decorated in the fancy trimming and polished rims they proudly wore. Something that Dave only wished he could afford, and one day, he would out do them at their own game. He silently smirked to himself at the thought.

But the most dignified was Williams. His silver exterior gleamed in the sunlight coming from the windows. The car was approaching the enclosed space at a steady speed, entering the room without announcement and driving to the other side of the desk where the end had been reserved for him. Everyone was cast into silence and all that could be heard was Williams' engine. He eventually parked and settled on his frame.

"Okay," He started, in his deep and recognizable voice. "I'm sure everyone knows that my company is already quite major, but it needs to be increased once again." A series of mumbled agreements followed. "The past few months have taken its toll and it's time to make some changes. I'm all out of ideas so start thinking, we've only got two hours to figure this out..."

The gentle conversations quickly turned into arguments, papers and documents being brandished in each others' grille with bitter sarcasm and insults towards expressed opinions. A few cars began to shout and yell at each other from across the table. Dave remained quiet, thinking deeply as he watched the flurry of rising tempers.

Williams rolled his eyes, knowing that giving them the right to _talk it through _wasn't one of his better choices. "Alright alright, shut up! Everyone of you, shut up!" The silence returned as quickly as it had been lost. "If you can't do this civilized I'll throw you outta here myself," He told them as they recollected their papers.

Dave politely cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone. "Mr. Williams, might I recommend something?" It was a spur of the moment idea that happened to be a genius plan. He watched Williams sigh impatiently and lazily gesture with one tire for him to continue. He placed himself into reverse and drove over to the South Carolina map beside him.

"I'd like to start off by showing you these," He began, pointing to certain cities neighboring their own. "The popularity in these towns is rising and will double within the year." The maroon car turned to face his boss. "If we make an investment in spreading your company to these places now, we can stop our competition from getting there before we do."

He noticed Williams' intrigued look and returned to the map, flipping to the next that gave them a better and closer view of the surrounding area. "I've done research on the entire state and I'm a hundred percent sure that the ones I showed you are profitable." For the second time he turned to look at him. "I guarantee you that we're the first to recognize this potential..." There was a silence, a stronger silence than last time. No one moved, not an inch. "What?" Dave asked, hoping he hadn't said anything wrong.

Williams' blank expression grew into a wide smile. All the attention that had been on Dave switched over to him. "That," He started. "Is an excellent idea. I knew there was a reason I put you on this top floor. Now, you slackers, this is a perfect example of someone who does their homework..."

Dave didn't know if smiling in response to his approval seemed appropriate, his co-workers were being scolded. Even though this was the one true time he was finally better than them he refrained from appearing rude. Hell, now he was even closer to showing them up like he had planned.

"And because you came up with the idea, Dave," Williams continued. "I'll grant you the privilege of them being yours. Once those buildings are established they are in your care with legal ownership, understood?" Dave nodded, that was an incredible honor. "Good, because that solves everything. Any questions?" He asked, they all shook their hoods slowly. "Then this meeting is over..."

One by one the cars exited the conference room and back to their work stations. Dave watched them drive by as he stayed parked near the map, still holding in his accomplished smile until they left. When everyone had dispersed except for his boss he returned to the desk to gather his papers.

Just as he was about to leave, he turned to greet Williams who was driving over to him. "Oh don't worry, sir, I was just about to start these papers as soon as I got back to--"

Williams raised a tire to stop him, smiling. "Follow me," He told him, the stress in his voice no longer there. He drove out of the enclosed room and pulled Dave off to the side so that only they could hear. "You introduced a terrific plan back there. And I've gotta admit, you're one smart car..."

"Thank you," Dave replied.

"Listen, I've been thinking about a few things lately, not just the entire company, and I've also been monitoring your progress ever since you've been under my employment. So how would you like to become my apprentice? I can't think of anything better; you're gonna go far in life..."

Dave's mind raced with the benefits and opportunities that position brought. "Wow," He breathed. "Really?"

Williams nodded. "I hate to say it, because I need you around here, but I'd like for you to take the rest of the week off; you've earned it. We'll set up your new office when you come back, it'll be next to mine." The silver car turned away to leave. "Your new paycheck starts on Monday..."

Dave sat there still as stone, more stunned than the others had been. Did that honestly just happen? It felt like such a rush, he couldn't comprehend anything. Joanna was the first thought that made itself clear, he couldn't wait to tell her the fantastic news. He darted towards the elevators, shamelessly singing one of his favorite songs, not caring who heard him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joanna was quietly sitting in front of the boxes along the wall opposite of the front door, sorting through the contents and placing them in piles. Her spirits had been lifted now that she knew all of her possessions were almost ready to be put where they belonged, now her and Dave wouldn't have to look at the clutter any longer.

The maroon car was thankful that the front door was unlocked, it gave him a chance to slam it open and give himself a grand entrance. "Joanna!" He yelled as it bounced against the wall beside him. "Sorry," He added once he saw her jump in surprise. However she didn't automatically turn around to greet him so he sped over to her. "_Guess what_!"

She sighed and picked up her pace, sorting faster. "No don't stop me now I've almost got this done..."

"Joanna!" Dave yelled again as he tugged at her rear fender. He laughed when she kicked at him with a tire to stop. "Joanna just stop for one second, you're not gonna believe this!" She mumbled something in response but he didn't catch it. He rolled his eyes and spun her around, catching her off guard and embracing her with a kiss. When he was sure he had her attention he let her go.

She was instantly snapped out of the cleaning mode she'd been in, regarding Dave and his unbreakable smile. "Okay," She said. "What do you have to tell me?"

Dave couldn't contain his answer any more. "Mr. Williams gave me the apprentice job!" Her grille dropped in response. "Jo, do you know what this means? We're gonna be rich, you know that?" He drove away from her, circling around the room in such a lost in thought way it caused Joanna to chuckle. "We can buy all sorts of new things! I can afford that certain trimming that you've always wanted!" He stopped, turning to face her. "I can get gold trimming, real gold!"

"Dave..." She soothed as he began pacing again.

He gasped, discovering an idea that sparked his imagination. It was much better than arriving in style. "There's no need to unpack anymore, we can go out and look at new houses! And then we can have that big wedding you wanted and have a great honeymoon and--"

Joanna silenced him with a kiss of her own, backing away from him when she felt that he was finally calm. "Dave, I'm so happy for you. But hold on a moment, would you?" She smiled at him, seeing his confused expression. "You're talking about having a big wedding, but, Dave, I don't need that; the only thing I need is you. There's no need to change what we've already talked about..."

Dave smiled warmly, looking deeply into her eyes. "The money doesn't matter to you, doesn't it?" She shook her hood and drove over to his side, leaning against him. "But what do you think of a new place to live? What are your thoughts about that?" He sighed in relaxation when she snuggled into his fender.

"Does that mean I've gotta repack everything?" She felt him laugh inwardly. "Well then, I guess that means a yes. What ever you'd like to do is fine, I don't care where we are. Just promise me you won't go crazy with our choices. There are a lot of places around here for sale that are really overwhelming..."

The two sat there in a comfortable peace in the middle of the living room. It was then that the maroon car glanced sideways at her. "Since you got to plan the wedding, can I plan the honeymoon?" Joanna scoffed and nudged him, he laughed in return. Dave couldn't wait to go to the bank come Monday...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Until Chapter Three comes, you can check out my dA page in the meantime. By clicking on the homepage button in my profile you can view deleted scenes and other items. The Passion Of Racing fans can also see my drawn picture of Alex._


	3. Chapter 3

_How dare I take this long to update! You wouldn't believe how much of a spaz I can be about my stories. I'm sure Sora is tired of hearing my depressed freaked self-complaints I have when writing. It also didn't help to write this chapter at a very bad point in time, however I hope everything still sounds the same and that you enjoy it thoroughly._

_Disclaimer: I don't know how many of my OCs are going to be in here, but I own them. So please don't take them! Other than that, enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER THREE**

It hadn't been too long after the newly-wed couple heard the sound of wedding bells before they barged through the front door of their home eagerly, smiling brightly and laughing loudly. The smell of freshly cut flowers still surrounded them as they worked their way through the door frame in a rush and into the shaded living room at noon. But their surroundings was far from consuming their thoughts.

With a delighted grin Joanna spun around to face her husband, who had barely closed the door behind him for some privacy before driving forward to kiss her. Her beautiful, welcoming laugh seemed to entice him more. His craving for her warm lips only intensified as she allowed him to pin her into the wall, giving him the chance to kiss her deeply and add to the anticipation running vividly.

In the heat of the moment Dave paused briefly to look into her eyes, both cars breathing heavily but still filled with an exciting energy they waited all day to feel. His sly smile suddenly turned into that of a strong lust. She gasped lightly in return before he closed his eyes and continued to kiss her with a fiery passion, desire soon overwhelming his senses.

Dave wanted nothing more than to celebrate with her on this perfect day. He pulled away from her grille with a chuckle and moved over to her side where his attention was no longer focused on her mouth. Joanna didn't have time to ask what he found so amusing as he repeatedly kissed the bottom of her door tenderly. The feeling of his tongue was more than she was prepared for.

Joanna smirked, knowing very well Dave had already discovered she liked to play hard to get; however that just encouraged him more. She let herself fall into the progressing moment as the thoughts of their wedding ran through her mind. She barely noticed his tire trailing back and forth across her quarter panel in a teasing manner when the event flashed before her.

It had been a simple yet beautiful ceremony, exactly how she had pictured it ever since the possibility of marriage became reality. Nothing too fancy, for that was never their idea. The room had been just the right size for the two of them, covered in white and decorated in the flowers she requested. Everything had gone according to plan, and now this.

She was snatched from her thoughts when her sides quivered, Dave's advances were becoming more daring; she'd have to stop him before it got too far. "Dave," She breathed, though he mistook her tone of voice and he caused her to yelp in return with one swift move of his tongue. She couldn't control her laugh as her engine raced but she soon regained composure.

"Wait, Dave," She said once more, getting a muffled response that sounded like he was listening. "I don't think we should do this, we just got married..."

"So?" He asked, sneaking in another kiss to her side. "All the more reason to..."

Joanna started to pull away from him but his persistence had her remaining where she was parked. "We have _all _of your vacation to do this," She said, leaning into his touch. "Besides, you're planning the honeymoon and technically we're not on it yet..."

Dave reversed from her side so that he could park closely beside her, giving into her compromise; she had a point. He had been trying to create a memorable moment and she apparently had other ideas. Though it was her decision, which he respected, and wasn't about to question her.

Joanna pecked him on the fender and started her engine, slowly driving away from his side. She parked in front of the window and pushed away the curtains, letting the sun reflect off her deep purple. She opened the window and the beige curtains soon began to sway gently to the last of the summer's breeze.

Dave breathed in deep as the cool air reached him, and let out a much needed relaxing sigh as he watched her drive into the kitchen. "Sweetie, how would you like to start our honeymoon today?" He asked. "It's a beautiful day, why don't we leave now?"

The only thing he could hear was the squeak of a cabinet door being closed and soon afterwards Joanna digging through the icebox. She returned from the kitchen with a cold drink in tire, applying her brakes as she questioned it. She tilted her weight to one side in thought. "That sounds good to me," She said. "A place on the beach, huh?"

Dave nodded and kicked on his engine, driving down the small hallway towards their bedroom without a word. He pushed open the door and turned to face the closet next to him. The maroon car began to rummage through a couple of boxes, silently scolding himself for not better organizing the little area better. He made a self note to do so when they came back from his vacation.

Finally finding what he came to retrieve, he opened a box that contained a much smaller wooden one. He smiled to himself as he took it into his tire, staring down at it with much concern. It was his savings, two thousand dollars worth of hard work and persistence. Of course Joanna knew it was there, he trusted her with the information.

Dave quickly shoved everything back into the closet, trying his best to close the door now that everything inside had been rifled through. He managed to slam it shut with the sickening sound of contents within crunching inside. He winced but paid no mind to it as he brought the savings out into the living room with him.

From the hall's doorway he stopped and grinned at Joanna, slowly waving the box back and forth in the air. "I think it's finally time to spend this, what do you think?"

She looked up from her drink and gasped instantly, recognizing the box immediately. "Oh, Dave, we can't do that! You worked so hard to save it!"

His grin disappeared as he looked down at the box from where he sat in the doorway, he could sense Joanna watching him intently. Her words were true, but the promise of a brighter future wouldn't make him hate to see it spent. "We're gonna be rich anyways, it doesn't matter," He said, driving across the room to park beside her. "Now what do you say, should we go crazy with it or what?"

She laughed quietly and nuzzled his fender. "It's your money, you can do what ever you want..."

"No it's _our _money, you know that as well as I do," He said, smiling. She went to speak but he stopped her. "If you're ready to leave I wanna get a place for this week before the sun goes down. I don't think we'll need much while we're gone anyways. At least nothing we can't buy when we get there..."

Joanna shut her grille, only agreeing silently as he grabbed the house keys on the table next to him. She quickly put her drink in the kitchen and spun around to head towards the front door. She smiled sweetly at Dave who had opened it for her. "Thank you," She told him, there wasn't ever a time where she didn't appreciate the gentleman he was.

Once outside she turned around to watch him lock up their house, hearing the many keys fumbling on the ring as she sat there waiting patiently. This was one of those adventures she had waited so long to experience and there wasn't a doubt in her mind it was meant to be with Dave. Life was moving so fast, and yet, she didn't feel an ounce of regret; not with that car.

After Dave double checked the front door he turned around to meet her on the driveway. The two of them began the trip to the beach, side by side along the quiet road, with their never fading smiles...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole project could be done in three months, just in time for January's new racing season. It had only taken him a year to gather the blueprints of all the different varieties of tracks he wanted built, but it was well worth it. His best of the best construction workers had literally slaved away, now the insane amount of acres that had been cleared would be filled with any race-crazed car's dream tracks soon enough.

George Harris cringed as he surveyed the land, he was a compassionate guy and, even after he told them to take their time, they still didn't slow their plans. He sighed, he guessed that was what really made them well-known for their quality building. However, to their credit, he specifically ordered them to stick to the plans he had made. But once he saw just how hard and meticulously they worked, he started to feel very bad.

Ever since the Piston Cup had been established, he knew right away that this was the perfect opportunity for a wonderful investment. Hundreds of oak and palm trees had just been cleared near a long stretch of the South Carolina beach, allowing a chance for future racers to enjoy a similar experience to Daytona. Just like in the south, the intriguing dirt and sand course would be guided by state of the art rails and named main track.

It would be surrounded by a special area for massive crowds along the dirt area of the course, complete with towers that would line the track next to the spectator section for the managers and crew chief; they were known as owner's booths. Between those towers, the tallest of them would sit and it would be the announcer's booth; it surveyed the entire track and be equipped with loud speakers aimed in every direction.

This area was Harris' pride and joy, it would be flawless simply for the reason that it was his inspiration for everything that followed. He couldn't help but grin when the thought of the Piston Cup reaching here came into his mind once more. It would help give South Carolina a name in the racing business and he would be the one to accomplish just that. And what an attraction this would be; tourism would sky-rocket.

He turned and looked at what else there was to admire. This was strictly business, and because of that, anyone in the racing world would have a place to practice when they arrived here. The public wouldn't realize it, but the entire compound had the soul purpose of keeping the racers the main focus; everything in Harris' plan was dedicated to them, as well as their trainers, pit crew, and managers.

In fact, only about ten percent of the project concerned the problem of pleasing society and their need for entertainment. The racing compound was surrounded by what was left of the forest he had cut down, giving the race teams what they really wanted which was privacy. It allowed the big-shots and rookies to practice and spend as much time as they wanted in a place filled with different tracks made for competition, skill toning, endurance, and a combination of what ever they honestly wanted.

The main building, which sat on the edge of the forest facing the amazing scheme, was very large and it was also extremely well thought out; it was the only building fully finished at the time. It held rooms from offices that included introductory classes to its very own doctor's section. From long time veterans in the sport to new cars looking for their first start, it was everything imaginable that a racer might need.

Harris took one last look at the construction zone and turned to go back to the main building with a satisfied sigh. Now, with everything on its way, he could proudly call this place the South Carolina Racing Headquarters. He could hardly wait to see how well his plans would succeed. There would be staff members, lots of staff members roaming around come January. He might have to get volunteers in the beginning of the rough start but he knew that was all part of the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smell of the nearing ocean became stronger with each passing second. Dave smiled and glanced over at Joanna who did the same in return, they were almost there. She flashed her eyes at him and increased speed, leaving his side with excited laughter and darting forward. "Can you keep up?!" She called back to him as they merged onto a straightaway.

Dave laughed, catching up to her with little effort. "Sweetie, that's _not _a bet you wanna make with me..." He nudged her bumper with her grille to make her go faster, hearing her short little squeal as she tried to escape him. He liked this side of his wife; it wasn't often they could cut loose and go wild with their decisions.

Even though he couldn't see around her, Dave matched the constant speed and pulled up directly behind her before realizing that was a mistake; a feeling in the pit of his tank told him something was wrong. His smile slowly slipped away when the roar of waves sounded above their engines. They were awfully close to the beach, wouldn't they run out of pavement very soon? Which meant sand, lots of sand.

Then it was before them, the long stretch of beach they had been wanting to see for so long. There was no flash of her brakes as Joanna suddenly veered off to the right just before impact. His eyes widened with panic, gritting his teeth as he plowed into the small dunes and skittered across it. He held in his curses for her as he tried to regain control. The flurry and plumes of loose sand blinded him.

Joanna broke into hysterical laughter as he gradually slowed down. "Oh, Dave, that was too funny! Do it again, would you?" When he finally turned to face her she was ready to collapse on the asphalt in pure laughter; he was caked in sand with a dumbfounded look upon him. If only she had a camera she would use that picture for years to come.

Dave knew that this was no doubt part of her clever planning, from that chase to just now. He waited until she calmed down enough before driving up to her. "No, but I will do this." Catching her off guard he began to fling it at her with a tire from where she was parked on the pavement in front of him. Now it was his turn for payback and he enjoyed watching her dodge his attempts.

"Hey, watch it!" She said, laughing and maneuvering. "Okay okay, stop it! Cut that out!"

"What's the matter, you don't like sand?" He asked, flinging another tire full.

She flinched as the spray pelted her side. "No," She said, strutting past him with her eyes closed. "I like it just fine." She opened her eyes instantly when her tires reached another loose patch of sand and stopped her completely. She watched her husband in her mirror drive behind her to give a helping push. She revved her engine and made her back tires to spin, sending a wave of sand into his grille and onto his hood.

He chuckled, once more shaking off the sand as he got out of her way. "Did I really deserve that?" He asked, pulling up beside her. He watched her shake her hood and he noticed her looking at all of the buildings beside them. There was a row of condos, a couple of apartments, and plenly of hotels. "Pick one," He told her, bringing her closer to his side in an embrace. "It doesn't matter what you choose..."

Even though Dave had tried hard to convince her that the money he brought with them was _theirs_, she honestly couldn't bring herself to make a choice for him. She smirked, knowing a way to reverse his statement. "I think you're still forgetting something very important," She said, leaning into him more. "I'm not the one planning the honeymoon..."

Dave groaned and stretched on his axles, knowing she had got him there. "You're beginning to kill me with that. Leaving the honeymoon up to me sounded fun at first, but why don't you just let me keep working hard at the office from now on? I liked it a lot better when you kept track of everything and I didn't have to worry about it." He shifted his tires and started his engine. "C'mon, it gets easier up ahead--"

Joanna stopped him by his fender with a tire, withdrawing it when he turned back around. "On second thought, why don't we rent our room before we go exploring? Isn't that what you wanted to do from the start?"

The maroon car sighed, he had forgot all about his original intentions. "I told you I should just stick to my job..."

The two of them turned around and continued on their way to the nearest hotels, scanning the area for the nicest place available. Each one had a perfect view of the ocean so that wasn't an issue, which led them to find a place not too cheap but not crazy expensive. Near the end of the line-up sat a beautiful, secluded hotel that was surrounded in South Carolina's finest palm trees.

They both gave each other the same look and knew that this would be the place they'd stay. Together they drove into the neatly arranged lobby and over to the front desk, where Dave wasted no time in paying for their stay and retrieving the key to the best room they had. After a moment he turned around to face her with a smile, tucking the key under his front fender. The two cars began to drive towards the exit.

"Okay, are we ready for our drive on the beach?" He asked as they headed towards the exit, wondering if there was anything else that happened to slip his mind since noon.

Joanna thought a moment, there was nothing else nagging at her. "Nope, that should be all," She informed him once they were outside. "We can start our vacation now and--" She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Dave bolted forward, rushing across the road to the beach pathway that led to the water's edge. She sighed, shaking her hood; his antics never ceased to amaze her.

She slowly followed until she came to a small hill where she could see Dave clearly from above. She rested on her shocks and shifted her tires on the warm sand, watching Dave wear himself out. She felt a state of ease course throughout her and smiled, she couldn't be happier married to that car.

By the water, Dave was too lost in his own bliss to realize those waves were getting closer to him each time. He didn't care, he honestly didn't. He zoomed past them, doubling back and going down the tracks he had made before the waves could wash them away. When they finally managed to beat him at his own game he resorted to slamming the accelerator down, sending clumps of wet sand and shells flying around him.

If there was ever a time to celebrate, it was now. He'd been awarded one hell of a job and just married the woman of his dreams. What else in his life could get any better?

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and stared out across the ocean. The beautiful blue water sparkled in the mid-day sun, seagulls soared on the air currents above the waves a few miles out, a breeze lifted his spirits to a new level he thought didn't exist. When he looked around, he noticed that no one else was on the beach. Tourism wasn't that great this time of year, and for that he was thankful.

The maroon car felt like he was free to do anything, anything he had ever wanted in life. He turned around to find Joanna, only to spot her watching him from a distance contently. One look at her and he knew she was his life, everything he had ever hoped for. He wished she would've joined him in his fit of happiness but that was okay, they had plenty of time.

He made his way back and parked before her, staring into her eyes for so long of a time the world felt like slow motion. Her soft pretty smile made him melt and he never knew he could feel this great about anything. He felt sick with joy the more they sat there, the silence between them saying the descriptive words of love through the vibes they felt. The maroon car leaned in and gave her a long kiss.

"What's next?" She asked as he pulled away from her. It was nice to see him out of the office and for once acting like the car she knew he was deep down, stress free.

Dave suddenly had another thought and his smile grew wide. "How about a drive through these fancy neighborhoods? I heard they have lots of houses for sale," He soothed, looking for any sign of agreement in her eyes. He was more than sure that house hunting was the last thing she wanted to do on their honeymoon but he was willing to try and ask.

Joanna heard the hope in his voice and knew she couldn't deny his eagerness to look at what was on the market. "Alright, okay," She said, smiling. "Just as long as we don't find _the one _today..."

He laughed as he started to drive away, Joanna close at his side. "I'm sure that won't happen," He assured her, though he was hoping to stumble across that very situation. Opportunities just seemed to be throwing themselves at him recently. It felt stupid not taking advantage of that reason. "Although, _hypothetically_," He drew out, causing her to roll her eyes. "What if we _do_?"

"Dave," She started, scoffing. "What did I tell you about going crazy with the choices? I sure as hell hope you don't let the money change you..."

He gasped at her statement, frantically swerving from side to side in disbelief. Those words didn't belong in the same sentence. "Sweetie, I'd never change, never! What can I do to convince you otherwise? There's nothing that'll come between us, I promise." He didn't know his cheerful mood could suddenly turn into complete worry. "Why do you say that?"

"Because," She said. "You're already acting as if all of our problems will be solved with it..."

"What problems?" He asked, grinning. "We don't have any problems..."

Joanna's expression went blank. "Dave, I'm serious."

Dave drove silently, able to feel her locked-on concerned stare on him without looking over. He was amazed how much she helped keep himself in check, and for that he was thankful.

He decided not to press the subject any farther, only accepting her words as they continued to drive along the rough road they had used to get here. "C'mon," He said, breaking the silence. "There's a neighborhood just up ahead that I'd like to check out. We passed it on our way to the beach, I wanna see what kind of choices we're looking at." He took the lead and she followed behind.

The neighborhood they wandered into was breathtaking, the buildings alone were something to gape at but it wasn't just that. The breeze from the beach managed to reach them and it sent the greenery around them into a flurry, revealing the perfectly maintained yards. It was everything one would expect to see from rich pricks flaunting their money.

Joanna laughed loudly at the ridiculous surroundings and caught up to him. "Oh, please tell me this is a joke!" She teased, surprised he didn't find this overwhelming in the least bit. "You honestly can't consider living here..."

Dave sighed but didn't let her comment shoot him down, instead he continued to look at the houses, more like mansions, on either side of the street. They were professionally built, towering above him, the detailing on each one was unique. The colors of the many homes were soft, gentle shades that didn't stand out too much more than another. It was a peaceful and secure place that appeared to be flawless.

While Joanna rambled on about how much she thought the contractors out-did themselves in a competitive game, Dave idly wandered away from her and continued to search and gaze at what the place had to offer. But then, he slammed on his brakes. Directly on the bend of the road, where it began to curve, the best house of all sat alone to itself.

Huge white columns that seemed to welcome any visitor supported the porch and entrance to the incredibly long, one-story building. The outside was the same color beige him and Joanna had come to know within their own house. Large windows of just the right size and design sat across the front of the mansion, giving him an idea of how many rooms the place held.

"What do you see?" Joanna asked as she pulled up beside him, breaking him out of his stare. But Dave didn't have to explain anything, for she saw what he had been dreaming about and for once she couldn't argue. "Wow," She managed to say. "That's gorgeous." She didn't get a response from him as he left her side and continued on his way, she didn't hesitate to tag along; this actually captured her curiosity.

Dave pulled into the smoothly paved tan driveway so he could admire the building closely. It was much bigger than he thought it would be and that only increased his admiration of the mansion. Everything about the house appeared brand new, almost as if it was just established. He looked across the deep green lawn, desperately trying to find a for sale sign. To his amazement, there was one posted.

This was it, this was the house he wanted. He turned to Joanna with a rushed expression, there was no way a house like this would remain un-bought for long. "You wouldn't happen to have a piece of paper so I can write this number down, would you? I need to call and--"

"That won't be necessary," A voice from behind him said.

Dave lashed around at the surprise as Joanna cautiously pulled up beside him on the driveway.

The opal sedan that spoke to them was sitting in between the frame of the tall front door with an easy smile plastered on his grille. He wasn't too much younger than they were but was, without a doubt, living better than them money-wise. He quickly drove down the porch ramp to greet the cars, his body shining in the mid-day sun, already working his charm in that sneaky intimidation they so often used to make a deal.

"I'm Mr. Montane," He said, his voice smooth. But please, call me Chris. I'm the realtor of this home..." He regarded the couple for a moment, not completely sure about the scenario. His time was precious and they looked like ordinary, every day cars driving along the road. Perhaps they were just finding their limits in houses. "Are you two... interested in buying?"

Dave nodded instantly and smiled, nudging Joanna with a tire quickly. "Yes, we are," He answered, speaking for the both of them. "Do you think we could have a tour? If it's not too much trouble."

"You're lucky to have caught me here," Montane told them as he rocked back and forth on his shocks. "I was just coming by to clean it for the week. Come in, I'll show you the whole house." He turned around and went back up the ramp, Dave and Joanna following close behind. "Just wipe your tires on the mat as you come in..."

Dave was next to come through the door and did as he was told, but when it was Joanna's turn she stopped completely. "What for? You're cleaning it anyways." The two men circled back around, each giving her a different look. She glanced over at Dave who gave her the pleading one. She was doing this for him and decided to humor the realtor. "Fine," She mumbled, rubbing her tires on the rough mat underneath her.

She came all the way in and stopped as she rolled onto beautifully stained hardwood floors. She shut the door and let her eyes adjust to the lighting. As the seller rambled on about the quality of the space they were occupying at the moment she looked around at the massive room they were in. Above her, the ceiling reached higher and higher until she saw one lonely fan at the top. Montane's voice echoed around the spacious, empty room.

It was designed much like the living room they had back at Dave's house, only many times bigger. The right was dedicated to a sectioned off area for the kitchen as the far left corner was used for the hallway. But that wasn't what got to her the most. "Wow, Dave," She started, catching the attention of the both of them. "I think everything we own fits in this one room..."

Dave turned to face her for the first time since they entered the house. There was no price he wouldn't pay to see her and that genuine smile each day of his life. He loved seeing her in these surroundings and knew they were meant live here. He regarded her a bit longer before smirking. "Well that's not so bad, is it? I'm sure we can buy things to fill the other rooms with."

Montane looked at him, to her, and back to him. "Sir? Would you like the tour of the house now?"

Joanna ignored Montane's statement and drove over to give her husband a kiss, how dare that realtor try to ruin a happy couple moment. "You know what?" She asked, he hummed in return. "I think we can find plenty of stuff, too." She placed a tire on his fender reassuringly. "Now lets go see the rest of the house." She listened to him chuckle and watched him turn around to nod at Montane.

The opal car gestured for them to follow as he started his engine and began to drive towards the hallway. "There's actually two hallways to this mansion. I'll take you down the first one and show you two all of the rooms." Together, the three entered the large hallway where it stretched long and wide.

"Over here," Montane said, gesturing towards the first door on the right. "Is the master bedroom." He pushed open the door and proceeded to drive through, parking off to the side to allow them free roam.

Dave and Joanna wore instant smiles at the size and design as they wandered around. He began eyeing the tall window before him on the opposite side, intrigued by the quality of the customization and knew he would enjoy seeing the moonlight stream through each night as they lay there in the dark.

Not really caring if Montane was watching him, he placed himself into reverse and parked beneath the window before settling on his tires. The maroon car gave a great big warm smile, this was definitely a feeling he could get used to. He felt like calling Joanna over to share the experience but she was busy inspecting the completely grey marble bathroom near the drive-in closet.

He suddenly felt like joining her and quickly started his engine to see what was holding her attention for so long. But he stopped halfway when she finally poked her grille out into the doorway to see the other two. He smiled and beckoned her over to him with a tire. "You wanna see the rest of the house?" He asked her as she pulled up in front of him. She agreed and they both turned to Montane.

"Wonderful room, isn't it?" The opal car asked. "If you come with me I'd like to show you what remains on this hallway..."

Dave and Joanna happily tagged along after the realtor as he led them to the other four rooms. There was one across from the master bedroom although it wasn't nearly as spacious. Next to that room was an identical one and another room just across from it. At the end of the hall there was one last door, the final bedroom. Altogether there was five rooms. Two of which had a view of the backyard, two that greeted the front, and one on the side that faced the south.

As Montane took them towards the second hallway in the opposite direct, Joanna nudged her husband hard in the side with a question she was sure he couldn't answer. "And what do you expect us to do with all those extra bedrooms?" She whispered harshly, careful not to interrupt Montane's continuous speech. "Don't you think this is all just a little too much to handle?"

Dave laughed inwardly before speaking. "Like I told you earlier," He whispered back. "I'm sure we can buy things..." He pulled away from her before she had time to protest, pretending to listen to the other car as he glanced in his side view mirror to see her doubtful expression. He couldn't help but snicker when she finally looked defeated, oh how he loved these little conversations.

The three cars passed by the living room and entered the second hallway. "And over here," The opal car started, increasing his speed. "We have a library that could easily double as a quiet room or great office whenever needed..."

With a fair amount of strength he pushed his way through two heavy oak doors, revealing a room surrounded in towering, bare bookcases on three of the walls. A window across from them, which also greeted the backyard, was stretched across the entire back wall letting a great amount of natural lighting fill their senses.

"Oh, Dave, you've always wanted a place like this," Joanna said, parking beside the stunned car.

Dave swallowed hard and nodded, it was certainly impressive. This library was excellent, the perfect getaway for him after a long day at work. "Yeah, I really have been hoping for something like this." He left her side and idly glided around the room. He could already imagine himself filling the shelves and working outside the office where no one could annoy him or stop his concentration.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Joanna appeared before him. He slammed on the brakes and looked at her curiously.

"There's still one more room left," She told him. "That Chris fellow said we should come see the entertainment room. You wanna take a look at it?"

Dave finally looked around them to see that they were alone, Montane had disappeared. "I sure do," He said, smiling at her. Although he liked spending time in the room they were at now he was excited about seeing the final conclusion. He ran a tire across her fender to gently turn her around and the two began to exit the library together.

He suddenly rushed forward, like always, to open the door for her. It was heavier than he expected and he felt quite strained as he sat there holding it open, it was apparently intent on shutting. Joanna stopped halfway through and turned to face the car, testing his patience. "Quality is quality," He said, forcing a laugh.

Joanna shook her hood and began to drive across the hall. "I got this next one," She told him with a smirk. The entertainment room door was just across from them and Montane was there inside.

The entrance was, again, two large oak doors and inside it had to be the biggest room in the house. It was massive by any standards and it screamed good times. The ceiling was covered in the latest lighting fixtures and it came with one hell of a liquor cabinet by the right back corner.

Dave took one look around and started laughing, turning to face his wife with a priceless smile. "Parties, Joanna, parties!" He yelled, his voice echoing around them. His grille began to hurt the more his smile lasted but again he didn't care as he took a trip around. Montane and Joanna watched from the side as the maroon car continued to lose himself in possibilities. "Joanna, we have a winner..."

Joanna laughed lightly. "Are you sure about that, Dave?" She glanced over at Montane who was wearing a grin of approval. "This is a lot to consider."

Dave nodded and drove back over to the two. "Sweetie, I know this is the one." She went to speak but he cut her off as he turned slightly to face Montane. "Chris, you've got yourself a deal but I'm afraid I can't put in a deposit until Monday. Can you wait that long or is there a compromise we can make?"

Before Montane could answer, Joanna kicked herself into gear and drove out of the room.

Dave sat there for a moment before sighing and sinking on his shocks, a feeling of guilt washed over him when he realized what he had done. "Excuse me one moment," He said softly, driving past him and out the door. He rushed down the rest of the second hallway and took a sharp left into the living room just in time to see her drive through the doorway. He slowed to a stop and peered out onto the porch only to find her faced away from him, waiting.

"Joanna?" He asked, almost afraid to disturb the quiet atmosphere. There was no answer from her and he sighed once more. "Joanna, I'm really sorry about what I did. I know we should've talked about the situation before I told him anything, this is our decision together." He cautiously pulled up next to her and tried to get her attention but she continued to gaze at the landscape before her. "Do you forgive me?"

She was silent for a few more agonizing seconds, finally glancing to her right and looking into his eyes. For the second time that day she received a pleading look and there wasn't anything she could do to deny those loving, honest eyes. She loved him and refused to make him anything but happy. With a small smile upon her grille she nodded and nuzzled his fender. "Of course," She told him.

It was then that Montane appeared on the porch beside them. "I'm sorry to interrupt," He said as they turned to greet him. "But is our deal still active?"

Dave was hesitant to answer and he looked over at Joanna beside him. His eyes seemed to ask the question and he received a somewhat mixed answer from her. He looked back in front of him to regard Montane. "Can you give us a moment to think it over, please?"

Montane nodded, he still couldn't believe that a couple of average cars were serious about the sale but he wouldn't argue. "Okay, I'll continue to clean then..." He disappeared back inside and around the corner.

Dave took this time to pull her backwards with him until they were parked against the wall of the front porch, staring out over the land and admiring the view. It was wonderful, the mansion sat perfectly on the hill that overlooked the rest of the tranquil neighborhood. The ocean wasn't too far away, and for a brief second, they held their breath and heard the distant rumble of the waves crashing on the shore.

"You know, I'm not used to this kind of fancy," Joanna said, breaking the silence. "And I know you're not, either." She took her gaze off the land and looked over at Dave who had been watching her the whole time. "What happens if we _do _buy this place? What'll come of things then?"

Dave shifted his weight and got comfortable with her by his side. A feeling of content fell over him and he allowed her to lean on him for comfort. He could no longer look into her eyes and he let his wander over the newly paved street in front of him. He watched the neighbors drive by, check the mail, turn on those pale yellow front lights as the sun began to set behind their house.

"Well, we certainly don't look the part, do we?" He asked as he stifled a chuckle, referring to their current state of being. "I say we go ahead and get that detailing we've wanted. What do you say? Hell, with time like this, we'll always be able to settle down here and get to know this kinda life." He felt her lean into him more. "From now on, it's about you and me..."

The faint feeling of a sea breeze touched her body and she breathed in deep to embrace the light sensation. "Dave, listen," She started. "If this makes you happy, if this is what you want in life, then I'm okay with it. You deserve this and I'm here to support you. What ever you wanna do, I'll be here."

Dave's smile quivered in the evening light, she kept making him melt with each word she spoke; he was amazed at how deep love could run. Darkness would be falling soon but the thought of breaking this moment with her to retreat back to the hotel just wasn't possible. They weren't too far away from the office and this mansion was worth the few extra miles of travel, especially for times like these.

He certainly didn't doubt himself when he wondered if it could get any better...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Aww, such sweet moments! On to Chapter Four! Don't forget to check out my dA page for updated information, like my newly added Prologue to this story!_


	4. Chapter 4

_My oh my... I'm not going to count the months it took me to update this story. Chapter Three hit me hard, it's difficult to explain. All I can say is that I'm so sorry I took this long, I hope you can accept my apology! I promise never to take so much time to update again._

_Disclaimer: I don't know how many of my OCs are going to be in here, but I own them. So please don't take them! Other than that, enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Dave thought that it would take him a while to get used to the constant breeze of the open ocean, the smell of salt in the air, but as he lay in the bedroom of the condo he had rented he felt a satisfactory warmth spread within him. He pushed his frame further into the plush carpet beneath him and smiled, waking peacefully to the sound of the nearby waves coming through the open sliding glass doors to his right.

He glanced to the balcony beside him, seeing Joanna resting silently just beyond those glass doors as she watched the water. The maroon car admired the moment for all it was worth, knowing that she was never far from his side gave content a new meaning. He felt as if they were together for ages, a feeling so intense he thought he had known it all along; the intrinsic part of him he had yet to discover.

Dave tore his gaze from the open balcony, tracing the edges of the room and the objects within it with his eyes. It felt nothing like home, though that wasn't saying much because he wasn't thrilled with returning that cramped, dull apartment. But now he had a companion and a newfound purpose in his life that put vivid color into everything he did, and the second day of their honeymoon, starting here, meant much more.

His mind drifted back to the night before, and how he was one step closer to buying a house for the two of them. Everything was falling into place, how he had always pictured his life would turn out; or at least how he had hoped. With a hum and a smile he rose his chassis and quietly maneuvered his way over to her, stopping just at the carpet's end. He stifled a shiver that came in response to the November air.

"Good morning!" he stated quickly. Joanna was startled and half-bolted forward in surprise, the sound of a glass clanking to the balcony wood flooring could be heard. She cursed softly before composing herself to turn around and face him. He chuckled at her response. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What'd I do?"

Joanna shook her hood with a smile. "That's okay, you just shook me from my thoughts. I spilled my drink is all..." She backed away to reveal a porcelain cup rolling around in the breeze, a puddle of coffee dripping through the small gaps in the wood planks. She picked up the mug and, with sincerity, turned towards him again with a bright smile. "I hope I didn't wake you, I just wanted to give you some fresh air. I meant to leave but the sunrise kinda caught me..."

"No no, you didn't wake me." Dave drove forward to gently take the cup from her tire. "I'll go get you another drink..." He reversed away and left her presence, driving down the short hallway, around the corner, and into the mini kitchen. He gave the mug a quick rinse before refilling it with the coffee that hadn't been made too long ago, and began to fix her coffee the way he knew she liked it.

He turned from the counter to bring it back to her but stopped, Joanna was in his way. He looked into her eyes, she said nothing but gave him a soft smile and a solid, full kiss on the lips. "Oh..." was all he managed to say, it was _that _kind of kiss. He was consumed and he didn't want her lock on him to break. His tires trembled, he fought to find the counter before he dropped the cup he was still holding.

"Good morning back to you," Joanna said, pulling away to look at him.

Dave adored the expression she wore and grinned. "Were these the thoughts I shook you from?"

Joanna moved forward, placing a tire on the side of his fender. She closed her eyes and smiled into his grille. "And if they were?" She didn't give him time to answer as she kissed him quickly once more, backing away from him and grabbing the coffee. "Thank you," she told him as she took a sip. She parked in the living room, lazily staring at her husband's dumbfounded look. "What?" she asked in playful innocence.

Dave turned towards the cabinet for his own mug. "Sensuality come and gone," he mumbled into his chuckle, rifling through various cabinets. The more doors he opened the less he thought he was getting anywhere, he could barely find them in his own house let alone a place that wasn't his. "Sweetie," he started, sighing in defeat. "Where are the cups?"

She set her coffee down on the glass table in front of her. "Behind you and to the left," she answered. Her eyes followed his movements as he prepared his own drink, thinking nothing of it until he unexpectedly brought it to the glass table and drove back to the bedroom. She quirked a windshield at him as he passed her, soon it was just her and the steam rising off the new drink before her. "Dave?" she called.

In the bedroom, Dave was too busy going through the few possessions he had brought with them to hear Joanna. He came across the one item he was looking for, the box containing his savings. With a smirk he unlocked the clasp and pulled out a wad of assorted bills. He closed the box and placed it on the nightstand before he cruised back into the living room with gusto.

"Dave?" she asked again as he appeared, this time more hurried. "Is something wrong?"

He smirked; no, far from wrong. He didn't answer the question as he parked beside her, shutting off his engine. "Joanna," he started, pushing away the two mugs and ashtray on the table to create a defined area. He placed the stack of money on the table, using his tire to spread it out and show the sum. There was one thing he wanted to do before he went back to work. "I need to run an idea past you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The street was secluded for the most part, save for the main road perpendicular to it with early morning traffic traveling along. The nearly quiet air around him kept Dave to his thoughts, he hardly noticed anything except for the building before him and the sign above it. The maroon car wasn't sure whether or not to wear a smile or drive away and forget the idea entirely. Although, he'd come this close...

Joanna had been waiting patiently off to the side, staring at the building with him. With a smirk she slowly drove to him. "A detailing shop?" she asked, catching his attention for a brief moment. She leaned in close to his front fender, an intrigued smile forming on her grille. "How come you never mentioned this to me before?"

Dave was still debating if this was worth the money, wondering if he should wait until he had a solid income for a paycheck. The contradictory thought of sending a small payment to this place each month snatched him once again. "This wasn't something definite, Jo, just a whim," he told her, but his tires crept closer to the building. "Was there anything you'd like?"

"No," she told him, shaking her hood. There was nothing she wanted, she already had what she'd ever need. Her husband's amused state had her curious. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't driving back to the condo. "So what do you plan on getting?" Her question being the answer of approval.

That was all he needed to hear. He let off the brakes and started towards the front. "I can't tell you," he said, pushing his way through the doors. "it's a surprise!" And with that, he was gone.

Joanna remained where she was, and once convinced that Dave wasn't coming back out any time soon, also made her way to where he had disappeared. By time she made it inside he was already being ushered into the back room, catching a glimpse of his fender before the doors swung shut. She sighed and looked to the front desk, an employee waiting quietly for another customer.

The inside of the shop was deserted, but the array of colors and options made it busy. Colors to choose from, two tone color sets, ideas for hood designs along one wall, and sets of rims hanged proportionally on another. Lights dangling from the ceiling were aimed at various additional chrome features, the glimmering shine in the dark room made the pieces attractive.

She sighed and parked against the nearest wall, shutting off her engine and grabbing one of the many magazines that lay on the table beside her. She flipped through the pages un-amused, leaving her to ponder the thought of just how long her husband had been planning this. What ever it was, she guessed it would take a while. She shifted her tires, getting comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had good taste, but what ever he paid for Joanna would have to like too. He was nervous, what if this would be a mistake? The maroon held his breath as he studied the room around him, it was almost as unnerving as going to the doctors; clean white walls, a couple of machines off to the side, a three sectioned mirror, a lift, and different toolboxes surrounded him.

If he was going to leave this was his last chance, because the car that had led him to this room was rolling his way. "So," the car began, a charming business smile followed. "are you ready to get started?" The suave car waited for no other response besides the nod he gained. "If you'd wait right over there for me, please," he asked, motioning towards the mirror, before driving over to one of the smaller toolboxes.

Dave's pace was brisk, in his mind it was too late to turn back. With an unsteady sharp exhale he stared at himself in the mirror, this being the final time he would ever have chrome. He turned his front tires to the side, watching them, then turned them back the other way. He stopped, gazing at the wedding band on his left tire. It hadn't been removed since Joanna had put it on, but it would have to come off for a while.

Seeing it brought back the feeling of the guilt he might face if she didn't like this, further guilt when he remembered her disappointment in him when he decided on the house. Another sigh escaped him as the detailer came to his side, beginning to take off the wedding band. "Be careful with that," he warned, watching the car carry it to a velvet covered counter and setting it down.

"Relax," said the car, chuckling. "I'm an expert; been doing this for years." He returned to his customer. "Now, when we get to the part when we use the spray, it'll be cold, okay?" Dave hardly heard the car as he drifted back into his thoughts, but he managed another nod.

The detailer was diligent in his work of removing his rims and setting them aside, and making short work of taking off the chrome rocker panels. He could feel the sections of the trimming around his rear windshield being taken away, and flinched as the detailer pried away the chrome that traced his windows. Dave closed his eyes as the sedan worked around his windshield. He reopened them when the commotion stopped, and was pleased to know that the car was done doing circles around him for now. Instead he was gently laying the pieces together on another similar velvet counter.

"Alright," the detailer started. "it's time for the fun part." He began to drive to the other side of the room, and beckoned for his customer to follow. Dave didn't hesitate, he would rather not accidentally glance at himself in the mirror. The thought of what he probably looked liked, so dull and bare, caused him to shudder; however these finished results would make sure he was never bland again. That he was sure of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ticking of the clock on the wall opposite of her was beginning to sound very loud. Joanna had gone through the stack of magazines at least twice, desperately searching for an article that might have been entertaining. She dropped the magazine that had been in her tire back on the stack of others, the slap painfully loud in the silent room. She glanced at the employee still behind the desk, not once did the other seem interested in a possible conversation.

Her senses heightened at the sound of a muffled engine approaching, her eyes snapped abruptly to the door where Dave had gone through. She looked to the bottom, there was a visible shadow coming through the small gap. Her attention fixed on the door, and the individual behind it, as whoever it was pushed their way through. The familiar sight came through, however she saw much more than the car she married.

Dave stopped just in front of the door, fresh from the detailing room; a half-smile worn in response to being silently judged by her. He could feel her stare as he turned slowly in a circle, his engine humming lightly. He steadily revealed to his wife the gold that was on his rocker panels, around his windows, on his bumper, tracing his rear window, his rims, and trimming around his two sectioned windshield. Gold. Very real gold plating and permanent spray on his bumper and grille.

Joanna watched him, unable to speak. She hardly recognized him and the transition he had gone through. Her lips were agape in shock, but his confident smile brought her from her daze of bewilderment. It was an overwhelming look, and yet it complimented his glossy maroon body and ebony fenders. A look only that era could manage to accomplish. She started towards him in excitement but stopped herself almost immediately, unsure of what to do.

"What do you think?" he asked, posing. "Your husband looks sharp, huh?" He laughed in great relief when she continued over to him, quickly kissing him square on the lips; it was the reaction he prayed for, her brightening smile as she pulled away to look into his eyes something he desperately needed. He pulled her closer with one tire, bringing her back to his golden grille. "I'm glad you think so," he breathed, and gave her another kiss.

They parted, and Dave made his way over to the front desk for the second, and final, time that morning. He laid the cash in front of the lady as the first payment of many, putting some money back into his wallet; he still had to treat Joanna to a fancy dinner tonight, and he'd be damned if he didn't take her to the most expensive one in the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The calm, hushed atmosphere of the restaurant that night made Dave and Joanna wriggle with anticipation. The maroon car was all smiles; he couldn't wait to get used to the high life of rich pay and good times, and he had the woman of his dreams to share it with. They sat across from each other at a small wooden table, gazing into each others' eyes and knowing what the other was feeling.

There were no candles between them, only the dull yellow lights above them that sent Dave's new accessories glimmering in a different way of shine. Joanna's smile grew the more she dwelled on the thoughts she mused. With an inward laugh, she glanced from side to side at the high society cars around her; the majority of their company stealing glances at the them, and she knew it well. "You'll have to get used to the stares, you know, Dave," she said with a smirk, taking a small sip from her glass of wine.

Dave swirled around what was left in his glass, not bothering to look at the others as he watched the dark liquid spin. "You will, too; unless you don't want to be seen with me," he teased, glancing up into her eyes.

This time she laughed, she would tease him back. "Oh, I'll be seen with you, _that's _for sure." She looked at his left tire that was still raised, holding up the glass. "That ring blends in too well now. I'll have to be on guard all the time, handsome..."

Dave chuckled, he knew her sense of humor and knew that she trusted him. He couldn't resist any longer, he had to know who was looking their way. All but the few from across the large room were interested, and for one odd reason or another, it sent his pride to another level. He returned his attention to Joanna, raising his glass higher in a toast. "Here's to the start of a new, better life for the two of us. Just us."

She raised as well, and together they drank their overly priced, yet completely worth it, red wine; consumed in nothing more than the light that they saw within each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I hope the description of Dave came out okay, and that this chapter was worth the wait. I don't believe I've ever had so many mini sections before!_


End file.
